This invention relates to a monofilament suture exhibiting improved physical properties such as straight-pull strength, knot-pull strength and elongation and to a process for its manufacture.
Methods for making monofilaments that are suitable for use as surgical sutures are known and generally include the steps of extruding at least one bioabsorbable or nonbioabsorbable polymer to provide a monofilament, quenching the monofilament to effect its solidification, drawing, or stretching the solidified monofilament to achieve molecular orientation and annealing the drawn monofilament to relieve internal stresses. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,092,891, 3,106,442, 3,630,205, 4,911,165, 5,217,485 and U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,588,031 and European Patent Application No. 415,783.